


Memories of You

by Zerodyne



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: It's Yukina's graduation day, but Ran still refused to let her go.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drafted for Rarepair Week, but I didn't have any idea on how to end it until now. Enjoy.

The breeze brushed Ran's skin like a gentle embrace, as she overlooked the scenery from the rooftop. Pink cherry blossoms as far as her eyes could see... the sign that spring has arrived at last. 

It was a bittersweet feeling— she loved spring out of all the seasons, but at the same time, this spring marks the start of Ran's third year of school... and the end of her's.

She grasped the rooftop railings, taking a huge gulp of breath. Her thoughts were just like rush hour traffic— too much for her mind to contain, too little of them can truly be expressed. It really didn't occur to her until now just how little time she had, and how she should've cherished all of the experiences she forged through it all. Her ups and downs with Afterglow, her various adventures, her new friends...

...and of course, her one true love.

“Where is she...?”

They promised to meet here, on her graduation day. What if she forgot it? There's no way, right?

Ran heard a creak behind her. She spun around, and a surge of relief swelled her heart.

“Minato-san...!”

Yukina met Ran's eye-to-eye smile as she approached her.

“Didn't I tell you to call me 'Yukina' instead?” she said.

Ran scratched her cheek, momentarily looking away from her. “S—sorry... I had a lot on my mind. It's just...”

“...you thought I'd forget?”

Ran's eyes widen, before nodding uncertainly. To her relief, Yukina gave a thin smile.

“Of course not. It's the last day I could see you at school, after all.”

“D—don't say that, you idiot!” barked Ran, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“...you don't want to be reminded of it?”

“I don't want to be saddened by it.”

Yukina heaved a long sigh, before patting Ran on the shoulder. “You know I'm not leaving forever,” she said softly, “I'll come and see you every once in a while.”

Ran averted her gaze again. “But... I don't know if I could settle with a 'once in a while'...” she muttered, her voice tremulous. Silence followed as none of them spoke for a while, the only sounds made being the gentle brushing of cherry leaves.

“...it's pretty, isn't it?” Yukina asked, out of nowhere. “The cherry blossoms.”

“Uh... yeah?” Ran raised her head, visibly confused. Where did this come from?

“Remember the day we confessed to each other?” Yukina continued, gazing dreamily at the pink hues of the blossoms. “It was a spring afternoon just like this, when the leaves began to bloom.”

“Yeah... I remember,” Ran nodded. How could she not? That was a turning point on her life— the day she finally expressed her deeply rooted love for Yukina. It was rather embarrassing in retrospect... the way she pulled Yukina to the rooftops and butchered her confession, only to have it accepted— even returned. But that's besides the point...

“What about it?” she asked, head tilted slightly.

Yukina returned her gaze back at Ran, a serene smile etched upon her lips. “We've made a lot of memories since then,” she uttered. “A lot of moments I want to treasure forever, even if things change around us.”

“Yeah...” Ran agreed. “I want to treasure them too... no matter the changes, those memories will stay the same as always.”

“Just like the cherry blossoms, right?” said Yukina. “No matter how many seasons they passed, no matter how much change happens around them... they will always bloom in spring.”

Ran was starting to get what Yukina was trying to say, but part of her still has doubts. “But... this is different,” she argued. “Everything's different this time around! You're going away... and I won't be able to see you as often as I'd like. There's nothing 'same as always' about this...”

It's a good thing Yukina has the patience of a saint. She sighed again, a faint crease on her forehead. “I may be going away, but I'm not going to leave your side. That isn't going to change.”

“Not going to...? How?” 

“You said it yourself,” said Yukina matter-of-factly, “I may be away, but the memories you've made with me will remain the same.”

Ran stood in silence as Yukina slowly moved closer towards her. It's like the world around them suddenly grinded to a halt, and only the two of them are the only ones who moved.

Yukina slowly raised her right hand, gently caressing Ran's flushing cheek. She could feel an all-encompassing warmth from her touch, as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes.

“Keep those memories close to you, and I will always remain by your side,” said Yukina, with a smile that reached her eyes.

At a loss for words, Ran was rooted on the spot. She swallowed every last word Yukina had said, letting all the memories she made with her flow and engulf her in a warm embrace.

“Yukina...”

Her voice started to tremble as the recollections continue to flow, teardrops slowly falling from her eyes.

“Promise me... you'll do the same, alright?” she asked inbetween sobs, forcing herself to smile through the tears.

Yukina inhaled deeply, wiping off the falling tears on Ran's face. “Of course I will,” she replied. “After all... you're my one true love, Ran.”

“You're... you're my true love too...”

And at that point, Ran couldn't restrain herself anymore. She swooped close and rammed her lips against Yukina's. While caught off guard at first, Yukina decided to oblige, closing her eyes and pulling Ran closer.

Ran wanted to make sure she's satisfied. She didn't care if it took her hours, days even— she wanted to remember this feeling, this sweet taste of Yukina's lips, this warmth from her embrace... she wanted to keep it close to her heart, as a part of all the memories she gathered with her. 

Because as long as she holds on to those memories... Yukina will always be by her side.


End file.
